Best Halloween Ever!
by WhyNotSparkle
Summary: Two little girls, one costume, one hot motorcycle riding dad, one beautiful mom and one night to get what they need. Maybe throw in some pizza too. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all characters

_**Best Halloween Ever! **_

_Edward-_

"Let it go, let it go…Shit! Get out of my head damn song!" I whisper yell so my little lady wouldn't hear me. I caught myself singing that song no less than a hundred times the past few weeks. Even in front of a few clients and my brother, which was just wonderful. Not.

I can sadly say I know every song and almost every line of Frozen. It's drilled into my head. Annie has watched that movie every day since my mother gave it to her after we moved into our new home.

Turning around I spot my love bug twirling around with a snowman singing as loud as she can to her favorite part. This is our nightly routine. She watches that damn movie while I cook dinner, then while we eat I get to hear all about said movie over and over and over again.

Even if I've had had enough of the play by play every day and night I wouldn't change a thing. She's smiling and that's amazing. Annie hasn't been the happiest child the past few months. Breaks my heart.

Damn her mother.

I shake my head to rid of the negative thoughts and get back to pulling apart the whole chicken I had in the crock pot for hours. I'm so thankful my mother gave me a crockpot and a few easy recipes. Otherwise Annie and I would be frequent visitors at my parents' house for dinner.

After we eat and talk about…well Annie talks about Frozen its cleanup and bath time. While I put the dirty dishes away I mental run through a check list for work the next day. Focused on what I'm doing I don't realize Annie is right next to me.

"Daddy!" Annie yells two inches away from my ear.

"Fu…dge! Annie what is wrong with you? You don't yell so close to my face like that; you scared the poop out of me." Of course this makes her whole body move with giggles. I can't help but chuckle with her. Seeing her red hair bounce, her hands holding her belly and the sweetest laugh echoing in the kitchen is a great site.

She finally calms down after wiping her eyes. "Sorry daddy, you didn't hear me when I was calling your name," pauses to chuckle a little more. "You jumped so high!" Some more giggles.

"Okay, okay, that's enough laughing at your dad. What did you need? Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?" I raise my eyebrow at her. I've learned that look from my mother. My brother, Emmett, and I knew she meant business when we'd see that eyebrow rise.

Annie puts her hands on her hips and cocks an eyebrow back at me. Yeah, the look doesn't affect her like it did us.

"Did you get my Elsa costume yet? Halloween is on Friday and that's only two days away!"

Oh, shit. I knew I forgot something. Between dealing with my ex-wife, moving back to my hometown, starting a new job with my brother, and finding a house, I haven't had much time for anything else let alone getting a costume.

I kneel down to her level, put on my best I'm sorry face, I talk sweetly to her so I'm not in trouble. Man, this girl owns me.

"Love bug, I forgot. I'm so sorry. How about after school tomorrow we go look for the best costume anyone has ever seen? Maybe if we can find one quickly then we can get a pizza after. How does that sound?" I give her my puppy dog look, mom always said I can get anything I wanted from a girl if I used this face. Hopefully it works on my favorite girl.

She finally cracks a smile and puts her little hands on my cheeks. "Okay, daddy. We can go tomorrow but, it has to be after school because there might not be any left if we wait too long. Okay?" Before I can answer she kisses me on the lips then runs up stairs to take a shower.

I stay where I am smiling like a loon for a few more minutes. She makes me fall in love with her more and more every day. Annie is the best thing that came out of my marriage with Maggie. The only good thing, really.

After I get her settled in bed for the night I go into my office to look up costume stores around Forks and Port Angeles. I would prefer going to Port A for the simple fact I didn't want to run into the Crazy Mom Club. Some of these women are a little scary. I have to deal with them enough waiting for my daughter to get out of school, I didn't want to have to dodge women while out with my girl.

Well I wouldn't mind running into one woman.

_Bella-_

_Two blocks away._

Damn, how did I forget to order Katie's costume? Every year I order her a costume online rather than brave the crazies, fighting for the strongest superhero, best Monster High, or newest character. This year is all about Frozen.

Unfortunately that's exactly what I need. Elsa is all I've heard about from my sweet girlie.

_I want to be Elsa, mom._

_She's is so cool, mama._

_Can you imagine having powers like Elsa? That would be awesome._

I'm sure it would be, Katie. But would you shut up about that damn movie already. Of course I wouldn't say that to her, I'm not that horrible.

She might disagree right now.

"Mom, why don't I have my Elsa costume yet? Halloween is in two days and we get to dress up for school this year. I don't want to be the only one not dressed up, mama." She gives me her saddest blue eyes she can muster.

"I'm sorry Katie. How about we go tomorrow after school? We can get you the best, prettiest, Elsa costume ever then grab dinner after," I ask her calmly. Even though I don't feel very calm. I hate shopping around town.

"Fine," she agrees before going to read before bed.

Well looks like a trip to the store is in order. Maybe we'll go to Port Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

SM Owns all Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 2

_Bella-_

Coffee, coffee is the name of the game today.

For some reason I couldn't fall to sleep last night. Maybe, I feel guilty about my forgetful mind, or maybe it could be I'm anxious for the trip to Port Angeles after school so Katie and I can look for her costume, or maybe I could stop lying to myself and fess up to what the real problem is.

The real problem will be waiting in the school parking lot at 2:35 today.

"Ugh!" I slam my color pencil down on my desk in frustration.

"What is wrong with you Bella? You're acting like a hormonal teenager," I yell at myself.

I push away from my desk, spin the chair a few times before grabbing my half empty cup of coffee, downing the rest, then getting up for another refill.

I can't seem to concentrate on my work. I have two days to finish illustrating this children book and I can't seem to get anything right. All the colors seem off, the faces to smirky, the eyes to sparkly.

I need a break.

After getting a refill I settle down on the porch swing and call my sister in law, Alice.

"Hi, did you see the pictures I send you last night? Aren't they the cutest damn things you've ever seen? I swear I just want to eat them up. Well maybe last night they were the cutest things but, today I want to lock myself in the room with a bottle of wine and a box of Twinkies. I'm not sure if I can survive any more of this teething crap. I'm going to lose my mind," she finally takes a breath. "What's up?"

I chuckle a little before answering her. "Hello, to you. Yes, I did see those pictures of my handsome nephews; I need to go see them soon for some lovin'." My nephews are identical twins, blond hair, blue eyes, gorgeous kids, at only five months they rule my brother's house, especially now that they've started teething at the same time. Makes me giddy on the inside a little. My brother always made fun of me when Katie was a baby teething and I was always cranky and in need of a nap.

"I'm sorry they're giving you a hard time right now. You should wet a couple of rags and put them in the freezer for them to chew on. That always helped Katie."

"That's a great idea! You're a life saver! You'll be an even bigger life saver when you come and babysitter this weekend. I swear I'm going to kiss you…like maybe even a little tongue action and a couple gropes, for agreeing to watch them for us. I really need a break." She takes a big breath to calm herself. She gets a little worked up for time to time.

I'm excited to watch them. Jasper has been so busy with work and Alice with the boys I wanted to give them an evening to go out for a bit. "It's not a problem; you know Katie likes playing with them as much as I do. We love spending time with the boys. It sounds like you need it. But make sure you hold off on the tongue action I'm not sure my brother will like it when you decide to feel up his sister."

She hm's for a second before answering, "Your right, even if our sex life is a not hoping, that's a little much." She chuckles under her breath. "So, what are you doing? Taking a break from coloring?"

Alice has always referred to my career as coloring. She has told me on several occasions how jealous she is that I get to "color" all day for money and she only gets to deal with rude teenagers, grumpy teachers, and numbers.

I'm a children's book illustrator and I'm lucky enough to get to work from home. When Mike and I were married I worked out of the office but once Katie was born I never went back. I don't plan to, it's nice setting my own hours and pace. I get a lot more done in one day now than I did at the office. Well at least I did until today.

I sigh before taking a sip of my coffee, and then answer her. "Yeah, I'm taking a break. I can't seem to get anything right today. I have a deadline in two days. It might be the first time I don't make it." That's going to suck. I've never been late before.

"Well what's going on?"

I'm not sure if I want to reveal the real problem, yet. "I just feel bad I forgot about Katie's costume. Now we have to head to Port A. after school to pick one up. She will be so upset if we can't find an Elsa dress." It's not a complete lie, it is at least one of the problems.

Alice takes a second to respond. I hear her talking to one of the boys, most likely Jackson, he seems to know every time his mom is on the phone and starts to fuss. It's pretty funny actually. I don't think Alice thinks so.

"I swear this kid has super hearing powers. He was in his crib but could hear me talking now he's fussing. Anyway, I'm glad my mother picked up little pumpkins for the boys to wear a while ago. We are only going to take a few pictures then call it a night. Next year we'll go with you guys to get some candy. I'm sure there are plenty of Frozen costumes left. It's one of the most popular movies right now they probably ordered a lot of each character."

"I know, you're probably right, anyway I can tell you're busy so I'll let you go. Make sure you send me some pictures of the boys dressed up and I'll do the same with Katie." She agrees before getting off to deal with Jack.

I continued to sit outside finishing my coffee. By the time I go back in it's time to get ready to get Katie from school. Butterflies start taking flight in my belly.

After cleaning up my work space, getting a snack and book for Katie, and then putting a little extra effect in my appearance I head off to the school. Telling myself the whole time I need some makeup on since we will be going to dinner after costume hunting.

I'm a few minutes behind schedule so I don't get my usually parking spot. I have to park next to a huge, gray, van. I think it's the Crowley's van, they have six kids, and three dogs according to the annoying sticker on the back window. Sara Crowley is waiting by the fence with three other mothers. Everyday it's the same; they stand around acting like perfect parents waiting for their kids. But we all know what they are really waiting for.

Matter of fact their attention shifts to the parking lot at the same time rumbling meets my ears and butterflies erupt inside of me again.

Yeah, not ready to admit what my real problem is, just yet, or ever really.

_Edward-_

Dread and excitement runs through me at the same time when I see the school parking lot.

The Crazy Mom Club is up ahead. I look around for a different spot to park. Unfortunately the place is packed and Annie won't be able to see me if I park on the street. I take a deep breath before heading to my usually spot.

After parking I take off my helmet, give a polite smile to the moms, and discreetly look around at the other cars. My stomach drops with disappointment when I can't find the car or person who sits in that car anywhere.

I feel a light touch on my hand, started I turn to see a headful of red hair, Victoria, one of the crazy moms. Well I'm not really sure if they are crazy or not but, they sure drive me crazy most days.

"Hi, Edward, how are you doing today? You all ready for Halloween?" She tries to give me a sultry smile but it comes off all wrong. Like a cat that smelled something bad.

I give her a tame, polite smile. I don't want to be rude to these ladies but, damn can't a dad pick up his daughter without all the attention. I know most of them are married or getting a divorce, like Victoria here, it's just not right to flirt in a school parking lot.

"Hi, Victoria, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Annie and I are excited about Halloween, you?" I don't want her to know I have to go shopping for a costume; she would probably search around town at every store just to run into me.

I half listen while she tells me about all the work she put into finding the right and best costumes for her boys, I keep looking around the lot for a dark blue car, I'm disappointed when I still don't spot it, but relieved when the bell rings so I don't have to listen to Victoria anymore.

Annie runs out with the rest of the kids. After giving kisses and hugs we are off to hunt down a beautiful queen costume. As we leave the lot I hope to spot that blue car tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

SM Owns all Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 3

_Edward-_

After the move to Forks, where I grew up, I decided when it wasn't raining, which is rare, that Annie and I would take my motorcycle to and from school and anywhere else we needed to go. Maggie wasn't fond of Annie riding with me but, with her mother out of the way for the time being I decided to forget about my nagging ex-wife because my lady bug loves being on the back of her dads bike.

I special ordered her and I helmets so I can hear her if she needed anything. Right now she's perfectly content singing along to the radio, enjoying the sunshine on this October day. It's a little chilly but nothing a warm coat and scarf can't handle.

It doesn't take more than 45 minutes to get to our first stop for a snack, a little mom and pop coffee shop called Beauties Beans. When I was growing up my friends used to make fun of me for going to a place called Beauties Beans but, I didn't care, they have the best cookies and hot chocolate around. Annie has been here a few times, it didn't take long for her to win over the owner.

Mrs. Fields is in her late 60's, long gray hair, bright pink nails, and a smile that makes even the most broody teenage boy feel good. She's always had a soft spot for me and I her, now Annie has caught her eye.

She sees us as soon as we enter. Even with that bright smile I can see her eyes hold sadness. Her husband Frank died last year of a heart attack, they were together a long time Mrs. Fields was 16, him 18. I made a trip home when I heard, to pay my respects. This place will never be the same without him talking loudly at the counter with his buddies. He was always here drinking coffee with a different type of scone on his plate and a kiss for his wife every time she walked past. I had always hoped one day I would look upon my wife at that age with such love and devotion.

I guess that's not in my cards.

"Oh, Annie and Eddie how are you?" She gives me a kiss on the cheek, which I return, Annie receives a big hug and huge smile, and it makes my girl giggle. Mrs. Fields…Mary is very affectionate.

"We're good, aren't we Annie?" I look down at her for conformation. "Just out doing some shopping, we need to pick up the best Halloween costume around," I give her a smile. She claps her hands saying yes, yes over again.

"I'm hungry," Annie blurts out after she's done clapping. Then instantly gets red from embarrassment. I can't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

Mary clasps her hands behind her back then motions us to the high stools at the bar, I help Annie get situated. "Well we better fix that right up then little lady. We can't have you so hungry while out shopping, can we?" She gives me a wink for good measure. "What would you like today?"

Scanning the display case to the left, I look for my favorite cookie, the monster cookie, I find two left. Perfect. "I think we will have those delicious monster cookies, a hot chocolate with extra wipe for my girl and I will take a black coffee, please."

After we finish our goods we say goodbye to Mrs. Fields and head out to the first store on the list. Hopefully we can find what we need before it gets too late.

No luck. Damn that's the second store sold out of Elsa costumes. My lady bug is getting cranky and discouraged. My fingers are crossed for the last store of the night. I might have to talk her into being something else. Which I know won't go down well.

We hurry out of the light drizzle that has started in place of sunshine. I pray it will stop before we have to head home. I don't want Annie to get sick from riding on the bike while getting wet. If the rain doesn't stop I might have to call dad or Emmett to come get us. I hold Annie's hand while we quickly make our way to the Halloween section.

_Please, please God, don't make me look like a shitty dad. Please let there be at least one Elsa left. _

Okay, I know that's not something I should pray about but hey, I need all I can get right now.

We start going through the mess. It looks like a pack of crazies (maybe moms) have gone through here. Costumes are out of packages, things are missing, and a huge rat keeps blinking his red eyes at me. Okay that's a little creepy. Maybe it has a motion sensor?

Walking towards it slowly with my hand raised, I probably look like a weirdo, staring at this freaky rat with my hand out like I have to protect myself.

It's fake for goodness sack, man!

While I wave my hand back and forth cautiously, trying to figure out how this ugly thing works I don't see Annie go to a different aisle.

_Bella-_

Third store is a bust. We found a cute, little store that sales vintage costumes that Alice told me about, but we had no luck, which I already knew would happen, Katie wanted to check just in case. We did find me some old cat ears I can wear tomorrow. I'll do anything for my girlie, even look like a crazy cat lady one night.

Katie is starting to get hungry. It's been a couple hours since her snack in the car on the way here. We had a nice ride. I enjoyed the quiet and sunshine while she read in the backseat. It also gave me a chance to try and stomp down my disappointment at not getting to park in my normal spot.

I tried to convince myself I was annoyed because I couldn't watch Katie come out of the gate. It didn't work. But that doesn't mean I will admit what my real issue is either.

We get out of the call at the last store for the night. I take Katie's hand before crossing the parking lot. Luck is with us that the store isn't as pack as the first two. We beeline it to the back where they keep decorations and costumes, maybe I'll pick up some candy too. Some chocolate is sounding really good about now.

"Okay girlie, how about I take that aisle," I point to the last one, "and you take this one? Let me know if you have any luck." She agrees and we part ways.

After stepping on countless mask and wings I'm not finding what I'm looking for.

Shit, she's going to be so disappointed. Looking around I try to find something that Katie might like to wear instead, she will have to go with something else. I feel like a crappy parent.

Just when I'm about to pick up a sparkly fairy costume I hear yelling on the next aisle. I pause to listen. Realizing it's my daughter I turn and run towards the voices.

What the hell is going on? If someone is bothering my daughter I'm going to go crazy ass kicking mom on them!

What I find stops me in my tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

SM Owns All Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 4

_Bella-_

I'm not sure if I want to laugh or be mortified with my child. I can't seem to move from my spot at the end of the aisle to intervene like a good mother should. I stare trying to make since of what is happening.

My sweet, quiet Katie is actually in an all-out tug a war with a precious red headed little girl over an Elsa costume. The daughter I gave birth to doesn't act like this; she's calm and collected my father's granddaughter thru and thru.

"No, it's mine I found it first!" The cute little girl yells at Katie.

"It won't even fit you, I'm bigger then you so I get it!" Katie yells back. Both look like they are on the verge of crying. I need to get my feet too corporate so I can break this up.

Quickly making my why to the fighting girls I speak in a calm voice, "Now, now girls. Let's calm down and talk this out, okay? If you keep pulling on the costume then it will rip and no one will be able to wear it, I'm sure there has to be another Elsa we can find." I hold out my hand for the dress, hoping to defuse the situation.

Katie slowly lets it go, but the red headed little cutie hugs it to her chest with a death grip and throws a glare to my daughter. It makes me chuckle quietly. This girl has some fire in her to go along with her wild hair.

Katie huffs beside me. "Mom, that's the only Elsa costume left in this whole town." She says dramatically with her arms crossed over her chest.

Oh, boy. These girls are lively tonight. Too bad I'm too exhausted to watch them fight it out. Which would be a bad thing I guess to want to watch your daughter argue with another kid? Although it would be entertaining, I need to get this situation handled so we can be on our way.

I look back and forth between each girl trying to figure out how to solve this problem. Little red's eyes I notice are starting to water and her bottom lip pushes out into a pout. My heart gives a little squeeze at the sight.

"I…I have to be Elsa," she sniffs, "she's my favoritest character ever." Her free hand comes up to wipe her nose. Then a sob breaks through.

"Oh, no," I reach out to her and to my surprise she comes to me willingly. "Don't cry doll, we are going to get this straightened out and you both," I pause to grasps Katie's hand. "will be the prettiest little girls on the street, going door to door getting tons of candy." I pat her back trying to get her to calm down.

As I'm comforting this precious child my heart starts to take off at the sight coming around the corner.

_Shit._

_Edward-_

Playing with this rat is way too entertaining for a 32 year old man. I have issues. I turn around to get Annie to come see this creepy thing, but she isn't here. Looking left and right I can't find her in the aisle.

I'm about to call out to her when I hear my daughter start to cry in the next aisle. Dread feels me. I take off to find her.

To say I'm surprised at what I find is an understatement. My blue car lovely is holding my lady bug while she cries. I notice a sparkly costume squished between them and a pretty little girl looking on with concern.

Just then I hear a loud gasp, my eyes snap back to the beautiful woman holding my daughter. Our eyes meet and hold for a long while, the breath I didn't realize I was holding leaves my body at the sight of her gorgeous brown eyes. She is the most stunning woman I've ever seen, I knew she was pretty from what I've seen at the school, but she is simply breathtaking. My heart takes off, I'm afraid it's going to punch through my chest.

Annie opens her eyes and sees me, I break my stare off with the woman holding her. "Daddy," she yells and takes off towards me. I kneel down to wrap my arms around her as soon as I do she starts sopping into my chest loudly.

Alarmed I pull her away a bit to look at her face. Big fat tears trek down her red cheeks. I notice she still has the costume tightly in her arms.

Afraid she's hurt I start checking her head to toe, nothing seems to be out of place or hurting."Shhh…calm down lady bug. Tell me what happened? Why are you crying?" I wipe the tears from her chubby cheeks and kiss her forehead.

She sniffs a few times trying to stop crying before answering me. "I found Elsa, Daddy. I swear I seen her first but, that girl is trying to take it away from me. She can't have it; I'm supposed to be a queen. It's the last one!" By the end of her rant tears well up in her eyes again.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm sure this is a misunderstanding and we will figure it all out. First I need to you to stop crying, okay?" She nods her head while whipping her nose on her sleeve. Gross.

"Here, use this doll." A sweet voice says to my left.

I look up to find the woman kneeling next to us holding out a tissue. Annie takes it from her with a quiet thank you.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask her after I help after helping Annie clean her face up.

She shakes her head then looks up at the other girl, it must be her daughter. Although her features are lighter than her mother's you can clearly see the resemblance, cute kid, beautiful mother.

She looks back at me. "I heard yelling and came right over. They were fighting over the costume." She stands up and faces her daughter.

"What's going on Katie? Why are you fighting with this girl?"

"Annie."

Her head snaps in my direction with an eyebrow raise. Damn that's sexy. "Her name is Annie." I give her a small smirk. Her eyes widen then dart to my lips, my smile gets bigger. I like when she looks at my lips. I feel my chest began to beat faster.

"Annie," she repeats quietly, all the while still staring at me with huge sexy eyes.

I clear my throat to calm down. She snaps out of whatever was going on in her head and returns to questioning her daughter. I can see her cheeks turning pink.

"Why were you and Annie playing tug a war?"

Katie looks down and blushes likes her mother, cute. "Well we seen the dress at the same time and grabbed it." She pauses to look at her mom with a pleading look. "Mom it's my size not hers."

Annie starts shaking her head. "No it's my dress!" She yells.

"Hey, calm down. You don't act like this, your being very rude. Stop yelling and use your inside voice, okay?" I tell her sternly.

She has looks embarrassed and ashamed of her behavior. "Okay, daddy," she looks up at Katie and says, "Sorry."

Katie takes a step closer to us looking apologetic. "I'm sorry too."

The beauty looks back at me, I really need to find out her name, she gives me a small smile which I return. We are proud of our girls for apologizing.

I extract Annie from my arms and stand up. "Annie let me see the costume. If what Katie says is right then the dress won't fit you. We have to check the size." She reluctantly hands over the Elsa dress. I quickly check the size while my daughter gives me a pleading look. For her sake I hope it will fit, but that will mean Katie will be upset and I don't want that either, I'm nervous to find out.

It's too big for my lady bug. I give Annie a little shake of my head. Her eyes start to water once again, breaks my heart.

I hand the costume to Katie then scoop my girl up in my arms. She clings to my neck.

"Lady bug we'll find you another costume, I promise." I rub her back trying to sooth her.

Looking up I catch the moms eyes, she looks sad for my girl. In the corner of my eye I see Katie take off down the aisle.

Her mother notices too, "Katie where are you going?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face. That's a cute look for her. Well every look on her I bet is cute…or gorgeous, really.

Before her mother takes a step to follow her, she's back with another costume in her hands and a big smile on her lips.

"Look," she says with excitement.

Annie takes her face out of my neck to see what's going on. "That's Anna," Annie says confused.

"I know. I have a great idea!" Katie exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

SM Owns all Characters

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :) I don't have a set posting schedule but, I don't plan on dragging this out either.**

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 5

_Edward-_

Annie gives Katie a weird look then one to me.

_Don't look at me lady bug, I have no idea what is going on._

"What's your idea girlie?" Her mother asks.

We all look at Katie waiting for a response. I would love to hear her idea. I'm hoping it will solve our costume problem and Annie will be satisfied. Also I'm ready to get out of here to find some food. It's been a long day and I'm starving.

Katie has a big smile on her face as she walks closer to us. I let Annie down so Katie can talk to her. She holds out the blue costume towards my daughter. Annie slowly takes it from her.

"What do you think about being Anna?" Katie asks then continues before Annie can answer. "You know she is so brave and has red hair just like you? Oh, and your name starts with an "A" like Anna's does, too." She claps her hands in excitement. It makes me smile. Katie is trying to get my girl to feel better.

Annie shrugs her shoulders while studying the costume before answering. "I like Anna. She isn't my favoriest though."

Katie bends down to get closer to Annie. "My awesome idea is that you go as Anna and I go as Elsa. We can trick or treat together. That way we can pretend we are sisters just like them," she paused to point at her hair. "See I have blond hair like Elsa and I'm older and you have red hair like Anna and you are littler." She looks up at her mom with a big smile, she's proud of herself for figuring this out.

"Katie." Her mother warns quietly before Annie can answer. "You don't know if she has a big sister to dress up with her or even if her and her family," She looks up at me for a second then back to Katie. "Don't have plans already."

Annie is starting to rock on her heels while a smile starts to form on her lips. I think this cute blond girl just made her day or month.

Mine too… well if the mother agrees to spend Halloween with us that is. Please agree. I picture myself on my knees begging. It's a pretty hilarious sight.

"Yes!" Annie yells and laughs before looking at me for confirmation.

I can't help but laugh with her. She is so excited. Katie doesn't know about Annie's desire for a sibling. Ever since she turned three she has asked her mother and I if we can give her a sister. With the why my marriage ended I'm glad we never got around to it.

I give Katie a smile to show her I'm okay with what has been suggested. I look over to the beauty to show her the same. A blush blooms on her cheeks when she realizes my gaze is directed at her. She starts biting her lips. It's very distracting.

Annie pulls on my hand to get my attention. "Daddy, can I be Anna so we can be sisters? Please? Pretty, pretty please?" She gives me her best puppy dog eyes. They win every time. Not that I needed much persuasion in the first place.

"It's fine with me. How about you? Does that sound alright, or would that bother your husband?" Okay, I'm fishing, but it would be awkward if I showed up a single man with his daughter to go trick or treat with his wife and daughter. Also it would be awkward if he tries to kill me for looking at his wife the whole night. Because let's face it. My eyes will be glued to her; it's been extremely hard to keep myself in check the last few minutes. All I want to do is look her up and down constantly.

She shakes her head. My stomach drops, she doesn't want us hanging around, but the sick feeling goes away as soon as she opens her rosy lips. "It's fine with me. Usually my brother and his wife tag along but, my nephews' are still too young to go door to door, it'll be just us."

She didn't out right say she had a husband but also didn't deny it either. I need to know before Halloween if she is available because if she is, I'm going full force. I feel this pull towards her. I _need_ to get to know this gorgeous lady.

By the last house on Halloween night she'll be mine, hopefully.

_Bella-_

I'm in trouble.

My daughter unknowingly is giving me a little heart attack.

Did she really just invite this stranger, a very, very handsome stranger, to go trick or treating with us? I know his daughter goes to the same school as mine and I see him at pick up but, it still makes me nervous, although a bit excited.

I'm not mad, I'm actually very proud of Katie for finding a costume for Annie, making her feel better. It's a really cute idea… them dressing up as sisters, very sweet.

It's just going to be awkward. I've been watching this man from a far since school started. How am I going to handle him being so close and actually talk to him, all the while keeping myself from running my fingers through his hair? He is going to think I'm just like all the other crazy moms at school, which sadly I guess I am. I'm no better than the moms who wait for him every day. I just don't get out of my car and make it obvious, yet.

"You should go get pizza with us!" Katie the ever helpful daughter suggests. "It will be so much fun."

"Woo Hoo! I love pizza, I'm soooo hungry!" Annie exclaims with excitement while rubbing her stomach.

Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, silently asking if I agree.

Yep, even that eyebrow is drool worthy. The butterflies are doing dive bombs.

So, yes, I admit this motorcycle riding, sexy, father is my real problem. I can't deny it any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

SM Owns all Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 6

_Bella-_

We end up at a small pizza place with a few quarter games the kids can play while we wait. Luckily we didn't have far to go, just across the street from the store, only getting slightly wet on the walk.

As soon as we found a table after ordering I booked it to the bathroom. I haven't had a chance to wrap my head around what is happening. Including the small disagreement we had at the register.

After agreeing to pizza we paid for the costumes. As we waited in line together the girls wondered over to the trading cards and blind bags next to the checkout lanes. Feeling awkward I just stood there silent, looking like idiot wringing my hands.

After a few moments I heard Mr. Handsome clear his throat then a light touch on my elbow. My whole arm lite on fire and the butterflies turned in to flying dragons wracking havoc in my stomach.

Slightly turning towards him but still having the girls in my line of sight, I waited to see what he wanted. God knows I couldn't form words myself.

He was rubbing the back of his neck looking a little embarrassed, who knows why. He sure wasn't the one who tripped over his feet on the way to checkout. That most definitely was me, the ever Ms. Graceful.

"I'm... um, Edward, by the way. Seeing as we are about to get dinner and are spending the holiday together. We should at least know each other's names. So I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" He gives me a sexy grin and holds out his hand.

I can't help but stare at his mouth. I think this guy might have the most sexy lips and smile of any man I've ever seen. His grin turns into a full blown smile after a few seconds. That's when I realize he has caught me acting like a fool staring at him. Hopefully my face isn't as red as it feels.

Ripping my eyes from his lips I reach out my hand to shake his. Of course I know his name already from all the grocery store gossip, but I don't mention that, it's all I know anyway. "Good idea. Bella Swan."

Still holding my hand his says, "Nice to meet you Bella Swan." He's looking at me with that sexy as hell smile.

It's a bit disarming. "You too," I agree. Meeting him certainly is nice.

Reluctantly dropping his hand I pay for the Elsa dress and call Katie over. We wait for Edward and Annie to finish up before heading across the street.

After everyone, thankfully easily, figures out what they wanted we order. Before I can get my purse even open Edward has his card over the counter.

"Hey, I can pay for ours. You don't have to do that." I pretest.

"Sure I do." He argues throwing me a wink.

See I'm not that difficult, I let men pay for me on the odd occasion I do date, but we weren't on a date so this is completely unnecessary.

"No, you really don't. That's very nice of you but, I can pay for myself and my daughter."

He ignores me while the cashier, a young blond with big eyes for Edward, hands him his recipe. He doesn't say anything until he returns the signed copy back to her and receive our number.

Edward reaches out and takes me hand. I notice right away how much bigger his hands our than mine and much rougher. I like it. Manly. My ex was anything but manly.

"Look as I see it your daughter helped mine. She was sweet and found her a dress and now she has a partner to trick or treat with. She hasn't had the best past few months but look at her."

We turn towards the game room. There is large window were we can clearly see Annie and Katie laughing and having a good. Edward gives my hand a gently squeeze to get my attention back on him.

"She's having a great time. I owe that to you and your daughter. So please let me do this." He pleads with a pouty lip.

I wonder how he would react if I leaned forward to nipple on that lip.

Huffing I finally relent, "Fine."

His face lights up with a huge smile. Damn he can get anything from me with that pout and smile. I'd be happy to give it up. Literally. Anything.

Okay I need air.

In the bathroom I take my time. Splash some cold water on my face and neck trying to calm my overheated body.

I haven't felt this worked up in a very long time, if ever. My ex sure and the heck never made me feel like a live wire.

Maybe because we've known each other for years and kind of fell into a relationship senior year. Brady was my next door neighbor growing up. We were best friends before we decided to become more. Unfortunately it didn't last the first time or the second.

Finally feeling calm I return to the table only to find the girls giggle like crazy over something Edward is telling them. I can't help but notice the crinkles by his eyes when he laughs. Those too are sexy.

"What's so funny over here?"

Katie lifts her head up from the table. Her eyes are sparkling from laughter. "Oh, mommy, Edward was telling us about his brother getting into trouble for taking a frog to school because he thought a girl he liked would won't it. But she got so grossed out when the frog peed on her she throws up on him." By the time she was done retelling the story her cheeks were red from laughing through her words.

Chuckling I look over to Edward only to see he was already looking my way with a soft gaze. His crinkles still present. I want to reach over, run my fingers across them, and then feel his hair. It looks so soft.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head still looking at me. I start to squirm under his gaze. He chuckles through his nose before returning his attention back to the girls. Telling them his brother ended up marrying the frog girl.

I let out a relieved breath at having his attention averted elsewhere.

I can't help but wonder what that look was about and how soon I can see it again.

_Edward-_

This woman is behind beautiful when she laughs.

When she took off to the restroom I thought for sure I blew it. She's a stubborn one. I just wanted to buy dinner because how good they were to Annie and maybe I was secretly hoping this would be one of many dates to come.

She needed to get used to me paying.

I sat there quietly listening to Bella ask the girls questions about school, enjoying the smile on my daughter's face. Happy to see she has made such a great friend in Katie.

We dig into the pizza and potato wedges, enjoying the great company. Sneaking glances at Bella every chance I got. Once the girls had enough they went back to playing some more games.

Finishing up ourselves we sit quietly watching Annie and Katie. I'm not sure what to say, normally I'm not this awkward around women but, something about her makes me feel like a shy teenager going through puberty.

Bella noticing the rain has started up again ask how we were going to get home. I've been wondering the same. I should've known better than to bring the bike. Even if it was sunny, the weather changes quickly here.

"Well I don't want Annie on the back of the bike in this weather. I can call my father or brother to come get us then bring me back in the morning or if the rain slows she can ride with them and I'll just take the bike."

She shakes her head. "No, you can't ride in this. You'll get into a wreck."

Her concern about my safety makes me feel good. "Really Bella, I'll be fine. I actually enjoy riding in the rain. It's kinda refreshing." I assure her.

"How about if the rain slows then you can ride home on the bike and Annie comes with us? Or if it is still pouring you both can?" She asks with a concerned look.

Giving her a grin I agree. We chat about tomorrow and set up a time to meet.

Before we round up the girls I ask for her number just in case something comes up. Well that was the excuse I told her anyway.

She blushes as we exchanged numbers. Maybe she figured out I had other motives. I resisted the urge to run my fingers across the pretty pink skin on her beautiful smooth face.

We walked out behind the hand holding girls as they skipped, thankful the rain has slowed. Crossing the street it was agreed Annie would ride with them and I would deal with the little rain on my bike. I'm glad I didn't have to leave it here. I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing she was so far away.

What can I say? Cleo is important to me

"Annie you be good for Bella, okay." I reach out for a hug and kiss. Then watch her get settled in next to Katie. She is not in the least bit worried about riding in a car with strangers. Somehow I just know she will be perfectly safe.

Turning towards Bella I lean down to give her cheek a soft kiss. "Thank you for letting her ride with you." I'm grateful she'll be nice and warm on the way home.

Her cheeks brighten after I pull away. Her small hand comes up to touch where I placed a kiss. "It's no problem." She says quietly, looking a little daze.

My heart fills with warmth knowing my touch put her in that state.

"Alright then, how about you just follow me? If we get separated just give me a call when we hit town and I'll give you the address. Drive safe." I leave her with a wink before getting on my bike. I wait until she gets situated then we are off.

Driving out of the parking lot I can't help but wish I was in that car with them.

The drive can't go by fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

SM Owns all Characters

**Best Halloween Ever!**

Chapter 7

_Edward-_

The morning after meeting Bella and Katie was a bit of a blur. Since it was Halloween Annie was able to dress up for school, she was very excited. We woke up earlier than usual since Rose was coming over to do Annie's hair.

Princess up do's aren't my thing.

She was a bit annoyed with me by the time Rose was ushering her out the door along with her cousins, Ryan and Shawn, to go to school.

Hey, a dad needs a lot of pictures too. And knowing my daughter she won't be sporting a nice and neat dress or hairstyle by the time school is out. I might need Rose to come back over to fix her up before heading to Bella's tonight.

Bella. I can't help smiling every time I think her name, which is a lot.

Emmett and I had a meeting with a client this morning to go over the blue prints for her house remodel that's schedule to start soon. My brother was a bit irritated with me by the time Mrs. Smith left the office.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but the image of Bella smiling and laughing with Annie and Katie last night, or the feel of her soft skin where I kissed her in the parking lot and again after she dropped off Annie.

Of course being the obnoxious big brother that he is wouldn't let me eat lunch in peace when we went to Sully's BBQ to eat. He wanted to know why I kept smiling like a "stupid clown" all morning.

Surprisingly he kept quiet while I told him about seeing a beautiful woman at school every day, being too big of a chicken shit to go up to her, how she and her daughter helped Annie find a costume and how we got dinner after. Then I had to tell him we weren't trick or treating with him and my nephews because we were going to Bella's so Annie and her daughter can go as sisters.

"So, let me get this straight. You're ditching your brother and nephews on the first Halloween since you moved back to trick or treat with a hot mama?" He raises his eyebrow at me trying to look serious.

It's hard taking anything Emmett does or says serious. Especially with a napkins tucked into his shirt and BBQ sauce smeared all over his face. But he does look at little hurt.

"Umm..." I run my hand through my hair trying to figure out something to say to him. I'm starting to feel bad. Of course that only last a second before he starts laughing like a hyena.

He holds up his hand for a high five then says, "Right on man! It's about time you found yourself a lady. I was starting to think you switched teams."

I groan, rolling my eyes at him. Idiot.

"Emmett, I haven't been divorced that long. Damn. Give a guy a chance to get settled in before you start thinking I'm hanging out at the Raining Men club, which by the way will not be happening anytime soon, or ever."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just saying, I'm glad you found someone you're interested in. Good luck with that." He says before using his arm to wipe off his face. Nasty.

Now I'm sitting in my car waiting for Annie to get out of school, hoping to see Bella at some point. I left the motorcycle at home since Annie is in her costume. Plus it's a bit dirty after the trip to Port A. yesterday.

The bell rings with no sign of Bella. Katie runs out before Annie, so I see her go straight to a tall blond man. After big smiles and hugs they head to a shiny black car.

This must be her father, they favor each other. Dread runs through me. You can clearly see he's well off and I'm comfortable enough to admit he's a good looking guy, and he's clearly in the picture.

Well I guess I know the answer to whether or not she is single.

I don't stand a chance.

_Bella-_

Damn you Alice.

I can't believe she talked me into this. I haven't had a reason in a while to get pampered or tortured more like it. But here I am.

When I called her last night to gush about our run in with Edward and Annie, she convinced me to meet her at the spa in Port Angeles today. She arranged everything, even getting Jasper to pick up Katie if we ran late.

I tried to tell her there was no need for a wax and a haircut just to go trick or treating, but of course she got her way. Saying, 'I probably looked like Chewbacca down under since the bits haven't had any action in years.'

Not that I plan on having any "action" tonight either.

Alice gets what Alice wants.

So here we are getting waxed, buffed, painted and cut. It hasn't all been bad. I'm glad we got to spend some much needed time together. I've missed my crazy, loud best friend/sister in law.

Right now we are getting our toes fixed up, which I admit I desperately needed. Alice being a new mom can't stop talking about her babies. I'm not complaining.

"So as soon as I get one cleaned up the other pukes everywhere," She gags, which in turn makes me laugh. Alice has never had a strong stomach.

"I swear Bella, there is no shortage of boy grossness in my house, and it's ridiculous. I love my guys, but could it kill them to not poop the all over the place or pee as soon as I take off their diapers?" She finally takes breathe then slumps back into her chair, arms crossed.

I reach over and pat her leg. She might be venting but motherhood looks good on her. You can see how happy she is. Plus every mom needs to let off steam every once and a while.

"I'm sorry for all your boy grossness. You can send some to my house anytime you want. I love snuggling with my boys even when they have too many bodily floods." She giggles, rolling her head to look at me. I can see the change in her eyes instantly.

No more avoiding the topic of a certain hot daddy. She wants the details again about last night, even though she just heard them the previous night.

"Tell me again about those kisses."

Rolling my eyes I look down at the lady painting my toes, you can see her head cocked to the side waiting for some good gossip.

"Alice, I told you last night it was just two cheek kisses. No big deal." I lie.

They were a really big deal to me. How is it I felt more with his lips on my cheek in those brief moments then I ever did when Brady kissed me... anywhere?

"Uh huh," She doesn't believe me of course. Alice knows me better than anyone and besides I'm a terrible liar.

Not realizing I had my hand covering the cheek Edward kissed and small smile on my lips, until Alice breaks out laughing. I drop my hand and feel the heat crawl up my face.

"Girl, you got it bad!"

Smacking her arm, I whisper yell, "Shut up! I admit I've had a bit of a crush on him..." She snorts. "Okay, a big fat lusty crush on him and it's gotten worse since last night."

"I can see that."

I look over to Alice with a big grin. "He is so fucking sexy. I swear I wanted to hold him down, lick his jaw, then run my fingers through his hair, and end with sucking on his lips before moving on to an hour long kiss."

It takes me a few minutes to break away from my fantasy to realize the place has gone quiet.

Everyone is looking at me. Alice's mouth is hanging open with a shocked look on her face.

I'm mortified. How loud was I talking? I hide my face in my hands ready to get out of here.

"Wow." Is all Alice says?

Peaking at her through my fingers I see a smirk playing on her lips.

"You've never talked about a guy like that before. I'm proud!" She exclaims.

I just roll my eyes silently agreeing with her. Luckily everyone has gone about their business forgetting about my loud mouth. We need to finish up so I can be home with plenty of time to spare so I can get Katie freshened up, myself as well.

I tell Alice to drop the subject which she thankful does. Within fifteen minutes we're on our way back to Forks. My stomach starts playing tricks on me the closer to home we get.

Alice can see I'm a bit nervous by the time we pull up to my house. She reaches over to grasp my hands.

"You need to chill. From what you've told me he seems to be into you as well. You're a hot mama there isn't anything to worry about. Unless you don't have any condoms on hand," She cackles at my expression, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh! Your ridiculous, trust me there won't be any of that going on tonight." Even if it's does sound appealing. It's too soon.

Right?

"Never know," she shrugs with a wicked grin. "Make sure you call me in the morning with all the details. Now get out I've got to see about two handsome men."

"I'll call you, don't worry. Give my cuties kisses and make sure to send me some pictures." I say as I'm getting out of the car.

"Will do, have fun." She yells, while backing up.

I stand in my driveway watching her leave. I can't help but think of Edward and condoms and how long it's been since I've had a man in my life.

I never realized how much I've missed being intimate with someone.

Maybe tonight isn't too soon after all.


	8. Chapter 8

SM Owns all Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 8

_Bella-_

A small yelp escapes my lips when a honk sounds behind me.

I guess my time to day dream about men or one man really is over. Time to put my mom hat back on, we have caramel apples to make, as usual on Halloween.

Katie gets out of Jasper's car after giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek. I give my thanks to my brother for picking Katie up then we head inside.

After Katie hangs up her backpack and I my purse we head to the kitchen to get cracking on the apples. We started making caramel apples after Brady moved out for the final time when Katie was four. She was a little upset her dad wasn't going trick or treating with us, so I was trying to figure out a way to cheer her up.

Hence, our caramel apple tradition began.

"So, I thought you and Jasper would've been home by the time I made it back. Did you stop for frozen yogurt?" I ask Katie as I started washing apples.

"Yeah, we stopped at Frozone. Leah was there with her brother."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad Seth came down to take Leah tonight." Leah is Katie's best friend. She has it a bit rough with her dad being in a wheel chair and her mom working late hours at the diner. Luckily she has her much older brother, Seth, to look after her.

Katie starts opening the little caramels we like to use while I start putting the sticks in the apples. We finish rather quickly; it's gotten quite a bit easier now that Katie's a little older.

I order some Chinese food, since I'm too tired from my torture to do anything else. Katie goes to her room to play and I make myself comfortable on the couch flipping through channels.

Nothing seems to be on, so my mind wonders on its own account to Edward and Annie. I briefly consider inviting them to come over early for dinner, but decide against it. I don't want to appear too eager.

Even though I clearly am, my body is full of nervous energy. Flashes of Edward smiling and laughing run through my head in quick session. Fuck, I want him.

He really is a beautiful man. He seems to be a great father and is a gentleman, also a bit stubborn when it comes to paying for food. I smile at the memory of last night. It was a great night.

Tonight hopefully will be even better, I'm happy Katie has found a trick or treating buddy. And even happier I found one for myself.

I tap my lip thinking of what could possible happen after we are done for the evening. Maybe a night cap after the girls settle with apples and a movie.

I want to get to know Edward. You would be blind if you couldn't see the attraction there. I can literally feel it course through my vines. I hope I'm not the only one who feels this electric pulse when we get near each other.

Admitting to myself I'm lonely isn't hard. Sometimes it comes out of left field, like when I'm in the grocery store and see a family pack of meat. Other times it creeps up slowly while I'm watching TV after Katie has gone to bed or when I watch my brother and best friend together.

Maybe, just maybe by the end of the night I'll have myself someone to share those moments with and the loneliness will be a distant memory.

_Edward-_

As Annie and I make our way to Bella's door, I can't help but regret my decision not to call and cancel this evening's plans. Then the thought of disappointment flashing across my daughter's face stopped me from picking up the phone.

My own selfishness could've cost my daughter a great Halloween, just because I was jealous of Bella's husband and sad about the loss of a possible future relationship.

Surprisingly, Annie's hair and costume held up well throughout the day. She had said, "Princesses always look nice daddy, duh." When I asked her how she stayed so clean, with her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes at me then went to find a snack.

Well… she told me, I guess.

Annie was bouncing all over the place, ready to see "Queen Elsa". Today I was ready to see her mother, now not so much. Taking a deep breath I knock on the door, ready to get this night over with so I can drown my sorrows in beer and try to forget about the beautiful mother I've been lusting over for so long.

The door swings open only seconds later. Katie has a huge grin on her face, looking beautiful with a sparkly blue dress and crown on her head.

"Annie!" She yells. "You look so cute. I'm so glad we get to be sisters tonight." Katie claps her hands with glee.

"I know me too!" Annie yells back. Man is this how they're going to talk for the rest of the night? They don't need any candy to get them going, that's for sure.

Katie grabs Annie's hand and rushes off upstairs. I stand there looking like a fool not wanting to come in without an invite.

"Katie!" I hear Bella yell. She rounds the corner shaking her head. "I swear I taught her some manners. Sorry, Edward would you like to come in?"

The breath I hadn't had a chance to let out comes rushing through my teeth quickly, making a hissing noise. Goddamn. Why does this woman have to look so good? She has cat ears perched on her head, a tight, black long sleeve on, her hands are holding a blue, plastic pumpkin, I assume is for Katie, and she has a sweet smile playing on her pretty, pink lips. As her head tilts a little I realize she's waiting for me to say something or at least come inside the house.

"Um..." Great now I can't seem to form words. She must think I'm a little slow or something.

Bella clears her throat then gestures towards the couch. I finally get my legs to work, making my way inside the warm, apple smelling house. It's very cozy. Although I don't know much about this woman I can tell this home fits her to the tee.

A soft teal sectional takes up a lot of the living room but it doesn't over power the space. Different variety of yellow, large pillows are scattered on the sectional, making it look even more inviting. A distress, wood coffee table is in the center of the room with a large bowl of candy on top, most likely for the trick or treaters. The TV is on the opposite wall in a white worn cabinet, odd knickknacks are placed throughout the space. Everything seems to be a different color, but it goes together well. It's lovely space.

Sitting down I look around trying to spot the man of the house, I don't see or hear anyone else besides the girls upstairs giggling. Bella sits down not too far for me, which makes me nervous but happy, I admit.

Starting to feel awkward with the silence I say the first thing that pops into my head. "Apples," I blurt, mentality rolling my eyes at myself.

"Uh... what?" She ask, confused.

Clearing my throat I try again. "Your house smells really good, like apples."

She smiles in understanding. "We made caramel apples."

I love caramel apples. I wonder if it would be rude to ask for one?

Bella saves me from being rude. "It's a tradition to eat caramel apples after trick or treating. You and Annie should stay and have one with us." Her face flushes after she says this. I wonder why?

She wants us to hangout after we are done? Is her husband okay with this? I need to ask now so I won't be worrying about it throughout the night.

"Will... will your husband be okay with that?" I ask, with an edge to my voice, not being able to keep the disappointment at bay.

She gives me another confused look before answering. She must think I'm off my rocker tonight. "I don't have a husband."

What?

Did she just say she doesn't have a husband? Yes, I believe she did.

"Thank fuck." I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

Oh shit she heard me.

I rub the back of my neck, actually feeling it warm. "Nothing," I answer too quickly.

Her eyes turn serious. "No, I believe it wasn't "nothing". I'm pretty sure you said, thank fuck. Like maybe you're happy I'm not married, is that true?" Her eyes are dancing, seeming to enjoy calling me out. It's sexy, she's sexy.

Damn. What should I tell her, the truth or not?

I decide to go with the truth. Turning my body towards Bella, looking her right in the eyes so she can see how serious I am, I tell her what she needs to know.

"Yeah, your right, I am happy you're not married. Really fucking ecstatic actually, the best news I've heard today." I tell her confidentiality, but I still hold my breath waiting to see what she says.

"Oh." She breathes out.

That's it. That's all I get.

But that's alright; now that I know she isn't married my plan to win her over is on again. By the end of the night I'm going to kiss those pink lips. Maybe even taste the caramel from her tongue.

It's going to be a great night after all.


	9. Chapter 9

SM Owns all Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Check. 9

_Edward-_

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She answers, never taking her eyes off mine. It's encouraging.

Maybe I don't have to wait until the end of the night. I differently won't be able to wait if she keeps running her tongue across her lip like she just did.

My eyes zero in on my target. Wet, plump, and pink, Bella stays perfectly still. I hear her breathing pick up matching my own.

Leaning closer, never taking my eyes off her lips. I'm so focused on my need to connect with her I don't realize the girls are stomping down the stairs until Bella stands up quickly breaking my stare off with her mouth.

Damn it.

"Daddy, is it time to go yet?" My lady bug asks me. Official turning me back into a dad not a horny, single man who is completely taken with the brown hair beauty making her way to her daughter.

Clearing my throat I steal a quick peek at Bella, I want to see her face. I wonder what she is thinking. I can only make out her red cheek since she's fussing over Katie's hair.

Grabbing Annie's hand we head to the big window behind the couch, looking outside I ask, "It is dark yet? We have to wait until its dark enough so we can see porch lights lit up."

She taps her finger to her chin, trying to decide if it's dark enough. She gasps, pointing outside, "Yes, it is dark enough! Look I see two lights on. Let's go!" She grips my hand tightly, dragging me towards the door. Laughing, I tell her to wait until Bella and Katie are ready, which they are.

The girls take off next door after we remind them of their manners and take a few pictures on Bella's porch by the candlelit jack-o-lanterns.

The street is busy with loud kids and parent yelling after them. From the look of all the porch lights the girls will be making out nicely.

Speaking of making out…

I turn to find Bella staring at me. My heart beat takes off at the heated gaze directed my way. Taking a step closer, I have an overwhelming need to touch her. Her cheeks, even in the semi darkness, I can tell are warm and red. Not sure if it's embarrassment from getting caught staring at me or something else. Maybe lust? I could always hope.

Just before I can reach her two bigger boys run between us, making Bella lose her balance. Right before she is about to fall I wrap my arm around her slender waist, pulling her to me.

She studies herself with both hands on my chest. I can feel her warmth seep through my light sweater. Shit, this woman feels amazing up against my body and smells even more so.

I don't want to let go. Ever.

_Bella-_

Whoa.

This chest, this chest feels amazing, hard, warm and soft at the same time.

Sweaters. You wouldn't think one could get so turned on by simply admiring a sweater. Well you sure and the hell can, I've learned. Edwards beige sweater has been killing me ever since I opened the door to him and Annie.

Dark, low slung jeans paired with a beige, chest hugging sweater makes for one handsome man.

I've resisted the urge to run my hands across his chest, maybe rub up on him like an attention hungry cat. I wonder if I purr he would pet me.

After the miss understanding about having a husband and Edward's reaction, I've thought of little else then kissing him. We were so, so close.

Now even closer. It's not really the time or place for our first kiss, but goddamn I could care less.

Edward brings one hand up to stroke my cheek; the other finds the small of my back bringing me even closer to him. His breath smells delicious, his lips a hair breath away.

"Bella?"

I jump when someone says my name. Whipping around I find two of the Edward fan club members. Shit. They both have envies eyes directed my way.

Clearing my throat in embarrassment, pulling away from the warmth of Edward's chest, I open my mouth to say something, but close it again. I have no idea what to say. Luckily I don't have to say anything before I feel Edward wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. The fan club member's eyes dart to Edward's arm then to him and back to me. I'm pretty sure I see steam coming out of their ears.

"Ladies, how are you this fine evening?" He gives them the deadly smile, the one that gives women of all ages heart palpitations. Including me.

"Um...we're fine, thanks. You?" The plumper one answers. I know her name, but nothing is coming to mind right now. Everything is all mixed up and confusing. My feelings and need for Edward are coming strong and fast and I'm having a hard time keeping up. One thing I do know for sure is I would like to get back to the chest to chest almost kissing thing that was happening before getting interrupted.

"Perfect." Edward replies, looking down at me with a wicked smirk and sparkling green eyes.

We say our goodbyes then follow the girls to the next few houses in silence. I'm not sure what to say or do. I want him, bad. I'm not a forward person, but if I don't get to feel and taste his lips by the end of the night I might just turn into one.

Edward stays close, holding my hand when the girls aren't watching. I'm thankful he isn't trying to do anything in front of Annie and Katie. Although I want to explore this... whatever this is with Edward I don't want to expose the girls to something so new without knowing we can make something work.

Finally after what feels like hours the girls wear out and are ready to head back home.

Time for caramel apples.

Maybe Edward and I can finally get some time together while the girls watch a movie and pig out.

How far I'm willing to go tonight is still undecided, but at the least we can sneak a few kisses and maybe some gropes. A girl can only dream.

_**A/N Sorry I've taken so long to post. This month is a bit crazy, rehearsals, concerts, science projects, birthdays, shopping…blah blah blah. Anyway I'm aiming to finish in the next week. Thank you for the reviews. **_


	10. Chapter 10

SM Owns all Characters

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 10

_Bella-_

Getting the girls settled is no easy task. Thankful Edward had a spare change of clothes for Annie to change into. The girls are on a pile of blankets with popcorn and apples, watching Maleficent.

Telling Edward to make himself at home I run upstairs to get into more comfortable clothes, also to try and calm my nerves.

Rushing to the bathroom I whip my long sleeve shirt off throwing it into the hamper. I stop to look down at the bra I'm wearing, wanting to make sure it's a nice one, it is and sexy, too. Just in case.

Taking off my jeans I find a pair of yoga pants and a lose top, it falls off one shoulder, it's cute but still comfortable. Not frumpy, this would be bad for what direction I want the night to go.

Splashing some cold water on my overheated face, I take few deep breaths before heading back down to the kitchen.

Peeking in on the girls, they are on their bellies completely absorbs in the movie. My stomach erupts in butterflies knowing the girls are occupied and I get Edward to myself for a while.

I freeze in my tracks upon entering the kitchen. The sight before me heats my entire body.

Edwards's eyes are closed, moans are coming out of his mouth as he licks his lips that are covered in caramel from the apple he is obviously enjoying.

I loudly gulp. Mother of fuck. He is so sexy.

Finally opening his eyes he spies me frozen at the entrance of the kitchen. I stand still watching him eye me up and down slowly. Another pass of his tongue and heated gaze has me panting. I might've let a quiet moan except.

Those gorgeous green eyes glaze over as he seems to appreciate and approve of what I'm  
>wearing. It's a wonderful feeling knowing this man I've lusted over for months also finds me attractive.<p>

"Come here." His husky voice commands.

My body moves quickly towards him. It wants to listen to that voice again. Feel his warmth surround it.

He eyes never leave mine as I make my way to him. Stopping in front of the counter he is leaning against I reach out to grasp my own apple.

Edward stops me. "Here." Looking up I see he has moved closer, holding out the caramel apple he has been enjoying. Slowly he runs the apple across my lips, leaving a trail of sweet caramel in its wake.

I can't breathe, can't move as he descends towards me very, achingly slow. His eyes flicker from mine to my lips and back again.

Finally, finally I get my wish. He kisses me lightly, so light I barely register the pressure. His tongue makes a pass first on my lower lip than top. I whimper. He smirks.

After thoroughly cleaning the caramel off he leans back to admire my now wet lips.

I lounge. My mouth crashes into his with such force he slams into the counter. I Attack his lips, teeth and tongues clash. His moans loudly it sends shivers down my back settling between my legs.

Edward gives, I take. I give, he takes. We are all hands and legs intertwined.

It's heaven.

Eventually we start to slow. Are mouths are in sink. It's almost like a dance we've been doing for years. Like our bodies already know each other. It's wonderful and exhilarating and hot to have such chemistry.

I'm done. This man is it for me. I've had a small taste and I'm not letting go.

_Edward-_

Bliss. It's pure fucking bliss kissing the woman.

My arms wrap tightly around her. Not wanting any space between us. We slow to a stop, breathing heavily.

I rest my forehead on hers, trying to calm down. That was the best kiss of my life. I will be enjoying more kissing very soon.

Her lips are everything I've dreamed of, but more. The caramel just added to her amazing taste.

When Bella went upstairs to freshen up I was actually thankful. I needed a moment to calm my nerves and figure out a game plan. I was going to ask her out and kiss her before leaving this house.

That all went to hell as soon as I set eyes on her at the entrance of the kitchen. My God, she's so damn sexy. Her clothes aren't revealing in anyway or tight for that matter, but she has never looked better.

I caught her eyeing me eating the best caramel apple in the world. My chest puffed up a bit knowing she enjoys what she sees. I'm not stupid I know I look decent, but Bella finding me attractive makes me feel real good.

I couldn't resist licking caramel off her pretty, pink lips. Fuck. It was the most erotic experience I've ever had.

Her curves are soft but firm. I enjoy being able to grab onto my women not get poked by a rib. She is absolutely perfect.

I can't recall ever feeling so out of control with a woman, especially with my ex-wife. Of course Maggie is beautiful, but the overwhelming need to touch and kiss her wasn't really there.

Bella makes my heart beat faster, my body light up with need, my fingers tingle with want and my brain shorts when she is near. It's so confusing and wonderful at the same time.

This beauty in my arms is going to be my future and it's fucking exciting.

We are wrapped around each other so tight our hearts are beating as one. Her warm breath whispers across my lips. God I want to kiss her again.

Loud giggles from the living room snap us out of our stupor. I don't want to let her go. She belongs in my arms. We fit together, we belong.

"Ugh," Bella groans, squeezing me tight one last before pulling away. Reaching out I grab her wrist before she can get too far, pulling her back towards me I give her another heated kiss followed by three chaste ones. She sighs in contentment before looking up into my eyes.

She gives me sweet smile, reaches up on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek before going to check on Katie and Annie.

Giving myself a moment to adjust my hard dick and try to get the fucker to calm down. Eventually I follow Bella. What I find makes me even happier.

My girls, yes all my girls are all on their bellies watching a creepy Angelina Jolie on the TV. Bella is in the middle, Katie has an arm looped through her mom's, and my lady bug is resting her head on Bella's shoulder while she and Bella's feet are in the air one foot wrapped around each other's.

My eyes actually start to water. Seeing Annie so content and happy is the best picture in the world. She's been so sad since Maggie left and I've been at a loss on how to help her.

But now I don't think I'll have to worry anymore. Of course she'll miss her mother until she is back, which who knows when that will be. Now Annie has made two new friends that I plan on making something more to us.

I make my way to the mountain of blankets, settling down next to Katie. She looks over at me giving me a small smile before turning back to the screen. I catch Bella looking at me, she gives me a megawatt smile, and I return it with a wink.

This Halloween will be one of many with all these girls; I'll make sure of it.

_**A/N: Two more to go.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sm owns all Characters.

Best Halloween Ever!

Chapter 11-

_Edward-_

Credits roll on the television, Katie and Annie are past out. I'm surprised they fell asleep while watching this movie. It was actually really good. If not a little creepy.

Katie fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. It makes my heart warm. She really is a bright, beautiful little girl. I'm happy she feels comfortable around me, I want to get to know her better.

Slowly as to not wake her I move out from under Katie while cradling her head then laying it back down on her pillow. After moving her hair out of her face I look up to see Bella watching Annie. My lady bug is on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek the other holding Bella's, a small smile still on her lips.

Bella leans down kisses Annie's cheek before extracting her hand and covering her up. It's such a motherly thing to do. My girl needs a mom to be around more often.

I'm so happy we met Bella and her daughter, we needed them in our lives. I hope they need us as well.

Quietly we pick up the mess the girls made. After throwing the trash away we stand in the kitchen not knowing where to go from here.

Bella breaks the silence first. "You should just leave Annie sleeping. I mean they're on a mountain of blankets so they will be warm and comfortable sleeping in the living room. And of course you're welcome to stay, too. I can understand if you don't want to leave her here so soon after just meeting us." She stops, looking nervously around the kitchen. I can't help but smile at her rambling. I can tell she wants to say more. I wait for her to get it out.

Finally her eyes land on mine, a blush covers her cheeks. It seems she has decided what to say. Confidently Bella squares her shoulders and blurts, "You can sleep in my bed."

Wow, I did not see that coming.

I'm not going to lie and say I didn't instantly get hard thinking of sharing her bed with her. Holding, touching, and exploring her body. Is it too soon for that? Fuck I don't care if it is. I want this woman.

She starts coughing and sputtering. "I…I mean…Katie's bed. I shit…I mean I can sleep in Katie's bed."

Now I'm disappointed. That's not going to do.

"No."

Bella's face falls instantly. She starts nodding like she knew that's what I was going to say. "Oh, okay." She says quietly. Moving closer to her, she doesn't look up from her wringing hands.

"No, Bella." I say again.

Lifting her chin up with my finger, I want to see her gorgeous eyes. I need her to know how I feel; I need her to know how much I want her in the same bed as me.

"No, I don't want to sleep in your bed unless you are beside me. I want to hold you. I want to keep you up late tonight, touching, kissing, and talking. Then wake up with your body next to mine tomorrow." I pause to kiss her softly. "Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yes," she breathes out, blinking slowly.

"Good. Now let's lock up and you can show me the way."

Bella doesn't move. She seems to be digesting what I just confessed.

"Bella, are sure you're okay with this? Is it too soon?" I asked wryly. God I hope she is okay with this if not I can have patience. I'm not going anywhere.

_Bella-_

_Oh, fuck. _

What the hell did I just agree too? I mean I just met this man a few days ago. Why do I feel so comfortable around him? Should I feel guilty for wanting him so badly this soon or should I just say screw it, and then screw him?

Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't care if it's too early or we barely know each other. This feels right. It's where I want to be.

Taking a few deep breaths until I calm down, I reach out and grab Edward's hand. In the most confident voice I can muster I answer him. "No, it's not too soon and even if it was I don't care. I want this. I want you. Let's go upstairs."

The smile that breaks across his faces heats my body up. He really is the most handsome man I've even seen and in just a few minutes I get to see if the rest of him is as beautiful as his smile.

We lock up and check on the girls one last time before heading upstairs. I thought after not having sex for so long I would be nervous but, my nerves are nowhere to be found.

Reaching my bedroom I hear him gently close the door and lock it. I'm standing with my back towards him, staring at the messy bed. I can't believe I forget to make it, I'm so embarrassed but, who I'm I trying to kind I never make my bed. Oh, well he'll have to get used to it if we plan on making this work. Which I hope we will.

His warmth presses against my back, his breath washes across my bare shoulder. He hasn't even touched me with his hands and I can already feel my panties soaking wet.

Inhaling deeply I turn to face Edward. He's eyes captivate me, intense with desire. He whispers my name before his lips crash into mine. We can't get close enough. Clothes start to come off all the while we try not to lose connection with our mouths. After our clothes our scattered across the room he picks me up and softly lays me on the bed.

I feel crazy with need. I know we should slow down and get to know each other's bodies but, fuck that. I need this man bad and fast. Roughly I yank him back to my lips, wanting to consume him. Luckily he seems to be in the same boat…or bed I guess.

Edwards's hands make their way up and down my sides, lightly grazing each breast and back down to grab my ass. His hands are smooth and warm. Also quite large, l love them.

Our lips break for air but, not for long. I feel like a teenager again. I haven't made out during or before sex like this for a very long time even with my ex, which is a bit sad. I can't seem to get enough of his sweet lips.

He breaks away only to lightly kiss down my neck, slowly making his way to my chest. A loud moan escapes me as his lips suck hard on a nipple. One of his hands I love so much starts to play with the one left out. I'm glad it was getting a bit jealous.

"Shit…don't…don't stop, that feel so fucking good." Holding on to his head I make sure he doesn't move. He lets a groan loss; I think he likes me tugging on his hair. I do it again he makes that sexy sound once more. Finally letting my nipple free, he lifts his head to stare at me.

"What?" I whisper, wondering what the intense look is on his face.

"Bella, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world and by the taste of your lips and nipples I can tell your pussy is going to be exquisite. Can I taste you?" He all but growls out.

Oh, my God! He just asked to taste me. Why is that the sexiest thing I've been asked. Moisture floods down under. Hell yes he can taste me!

I can't speak right now so I just nod. At least I think I do. I can't really think straight when he is looking at me like that. He gets wicked look in his eyes before moving down my body, licking everything on his way.

He kisses each of my thighs before attacking my clit. I give a little yelp at the first lick. Shit, he knows what he is doing. I almost want to thank whatever woman taught him so well. Then I realize I shouldn't be thinking about his ex's while I'm being pleasured. That's just weird.

Finally after torturing me with only his mouth he brings his fingers into the mix. It doesn't take long to send me over the edge. Panting for air I try to calm down and drag him up my body at the same time.

Edward lays his naked body on top of mine. I can feel how hard he is against my leg. Shifting until we are lined up, I want him now, no I need him.

Caringly he moves my hair out of my face. After a few sweet kisses to my lips he asks if we need a condom.

"I'm good, if that's alright with you?'

"Bella, it's been a long time since I've been with a woman. I want nothing more to feel all of you. I'm clean and I trust you."

"Me too," I say.

Bringing his head down I breathe across his ear before sucking the lope into my mouth. He lets out a sexy moan before slowly inching inside of me. I love the feeling of him like this but, I need more.

"Edward, I need you inside me. Please make love to me. We can take our time later right now I need to feel your dick driving into me hard and fast." I never talked like this before it's scary and exciting all in one.

"Fuck yes," he breathes out before driving into me with enough force to move me forward but, not enough to hurt, just right.

Rising up on his knees he grabs ahold of my ass to left me up to him. We match each other move to move. I've never felt like this before. I feel like my whole body is going to explode in pleasure. It's fucking fantastic.

My belly starts to tingle and warm, another orgasm is approaching. He can sense it and moans loudly.

"Edward, I'm…I'm so close."

"I know baby, you feel so fucking good…God I can't…I can't, shit."

Reaching up I grip the headboard as he starts working us faster toward our climax. I can't take my eyes off his arms and chest. They are covered in sweat along with his forehead from our love making.

Bringing one hand up he starts to play with my clit and I explode. Blackness takes over, I'm not even caring if I wake the whole neighborhood form my screaming because he has just made me feel the most fantastic, intense orgasm in my life.

Before I can calm down I feel Edward tense and growl out his own release.

After what feels like an eternity but, was only a few minutes we finally clean up and get back into bed. Edward puts his boxers on and I grab a long shirt. We don't want the girls catching us naked.

With his arms wrapped around me, my head on his chest we end up talking quietly for hours. By morning I know.

I know I will love this man with everything in me for as long as possible.

This has been the best Halloween ever!


End file.
